


“New and Old Blessings”

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, Chiss/Cathar hybrid baby, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: Sass's overprotective instincts have been on overdrive since their son was born. Luckily Theron has a plan to get Sass some much needed rest.





	“New and Old Blessings”

Theron paused as the sounds of a weak whimper followed by a soothing humming noise came from the dimly lit open doorway beside him. Putting his SIS training to good use, the spy quietly made his way inside the nursery making sure to step carefully past all the gifts and wishes of good will towards the newest royal. He however stopped dead in his tracks, and had to lean against a dresser to take in the sight before him.

His fiancee and ruler of Odessan was swaying back and forth humming a indistinguishable lullaby to the fussy newborn held tightly in his arms. Bending his head down to plant a kiss on his child’s forehead, Sass’s glowing ruby eyes peered out of the darkness to where Theron was cast in shadows.

“I must be losing my touch.” The human mummered moving to stand beside both his Chiss’s. _‘Or well chiss hybrids.’_ Theron mused as the babe’s catlike ears perked up at the spy’s footsteps. “I sensed you the moment you awoke love, same as little Zho here.” At this Sass went back to rocking baby Zho back and forth humming a soft lullaby.

“Sass.” Theron began hesitant before continuing. “We could always get a nanny droid to help out.” Theron whispered trying to not wake the sleeping babe, while wrapping an arm around Sass waist.

“No that won’t be needed my mother and Senya both promised to help.” The chiss replied sternly holding the now sleeping babe tighter to his bare chest.

Theron had noticed Sass’s protective tendencies over the last few days since the baby’s birth had been been on overdrive. Taking in the heavy bags under his boyfriends eyes and and the slight swaying of his gait, Theron knew if this kept up the Chiss would likely pass out from exhaustion soon. Aiming to remedy the situation, the former spy started rubbing soothing gentle circles on Sass’s hip while reaching a tan arm out around his waist reinforcing the Chiss’s hold on their child. “Hmmmm Sass?” Theron hummed lips pressed against a inviting blue ear.

“What?” The tired emperor replied voice weary and small. “How about you, me, and little man here go relax on the lounger?” He asked motioning his head towards to pastoral green plushy lounger. Sass spent a brief few seconds contemplating before sighing and with a slight nod following the other man to the bedroom corner, where Theron proceeded to lay down arms outstretched on the inviting lounger. With an eyebrow raised at the rare sight of his human boyfriend actually relaxing for once Sass gave in to temptation and the unspoken plea from Theron.

Cradling the still sleeping babe close to his chest, the new father carefully laid down his back to Theron’s chest their legs intermingling as Theron brought his arms up around Sass holding both him and little Zho in place.

The baby fussed a bit before falling back to sleep to the sound of his father’s heart beat. Making sure both were secure the human began to rock the lounger in a careful delicate rhythm. Soon enough his plan started working as Sass’s eyes began to droop then close completely.

Activating his cybernetics to push adrenals into his system made sure that Theron wouldn’t get a wink of sleep tonight. However the Chiss in his arms certainly would be if the snoring was any indication. Hours upon hours passed in such a manner. With Theron feeling his muscles starting to cramp yet still holding on to both of the chiss’s in his arms in a firm grip. Rocking back and forth on the lounger became a rhythm of it’s own that seemed to slow time down until a soft whimper caught Theron off guard. Gazing down over Sass’s dark strands his own hazel eyes were met with a pair of glowing golden irises encompassed by a deep crimson.

“Sass, Sass wake up!” Said chiss awoke groggy and surprised at his current location on top of his boyfriend.

“Ther-?”

Theron merely shushed him before guiding a blue hand atop of the now awoken and cooing baby’s head. Sass let out a surprised whimper at the sight of ears perked up and eyes open and focused on his own.

“His eyes weren’t suppose to open for a week.” Sass mummered in awe with a dazzling smile gracing his face as he caressed those silky dark curls and fluffy ears of his baby.

“They’re perfect.” Theron replied with soft smile as his own hand came up to rub circles into their son’s back.

Careful to keep his hold on the child secure, the chiss freed a hand to gently grasp at Theron’s chin. Carefully bending it downwards until their lips meet in a soft gentle kiss. There was no passion only joy in the moment. And yet this was a kiss Theron swore he would remember until his dying breath. A kiss soon broken by an indignant tiny whine from a now very hungry baby who was drooling quite a bit on his daddy’s chest.

Sass merely chuckled at his now thoroughly soaked neck and proceeded to get up with Theron also following suit and cracking every stiff bone in his body while doing so. At the amused glance Sass gave him made him pause long enough to lean over and place a kiss on the chiss furrowed brows. “Just gonna grab some de-caf want some love?’ And with a chuckle and a quick kiss Sass sent him off for some caf and milk while he proceeded to clean the fussy babe up.

With a slight blush gracing his face at the memory of their kiss lingering in his mind, Sass made his over quickly to a nearby dresser stacked with extra cloths because, while his baby may be adorable his spit definitely was not!


End file.
